Rwby: Onyx Chronicles
by AtlasFury
Summary: A young boy born from the shadow of humanity who will either become the light that shines upon the world or will become the darkness that plunges the world into chaos.(Stopped)
1. The Bio

The Bio

Name: Onyx Slaine

Species: Part faunus with wolf ears and tail plus canines.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 6,5

Weight: 190 pounds

Physical Appearance: Short brown hair, red eyes with specks of gold in them when he gets angry or is really happy the specks of gold glow, wears converse with the shattered moon of remnant on them, he also wears a large black trench coat with a hood, a black short sleeve shirt with a wolf howling at the shattered moon of remnant, and dark red also has scars on his chest and back.

Symbol: A shattered Moon.

Personality: A joker, cold hearted, warm hearted once you get to know him, not very approachable, and loves weapons.

Strengths: Weapons expert, martial arts master, calm and collected during situations, and a smart.

Weaknesses: Terrible people skills, angered easily, to tall.

Weapons: Dual Bladed scythe(Its like a bow staff but scythe blades at each end),it can also turn into one large scythe by folding in on itself, its also a Beam Cannon,(picture the spartan laser from Halo), that uses the owners aura to form the ammo.

Semblance: Reactive Adaptation,(it allows him to be able to adapt his body to his conditions using his aura)

Back story: Onyx grew up in the slums of atlas with his day when he was 4, a gang his father owed money to came to collect his families' was the only one that survived,he had been slashed across his chest when an Atlas soldier came along and rescued him. Since Onyx's family was dead the soldier raised him as his own and taught him to use many different weapons and martial arts. When Onyx was 10 the soldier was killed by the same gang that killed his family. That same gang would later be known as the White Fang. At the age of 12 Onyx joined the Atlas military by lying about his age since he was already abnormally large for a 12 year old and served in the military for about 4 years until quieting at 16 at the rank of colonel. Moving to vale to become a huntsman.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

I was standing in a weapon store reading a magazine and minding my own business, but it didn't stay that way when I heard voices behind me.

"Grab the dust and metals" said the man,I guessed was the leader,to his goons.

Then I heard someone next to me trying to rob the girl next to I tapped her shoulder and pointed behind was not happy about what she saw and kicked the man out the window.I thought it was really funny to see the man fly through the window, so I thought I would join the fun. I ran up to the front and jump sidekick another man out the window landing out side,I stood next to the girl ready for a I found weird though was that each man was dressed in the same black and red suits, except one which I knew as Roman wore a bowler hat a green under shirt a white suit plus white dress pants and held a cane.

"Look at what we have here, Little red and The Big bad wolf" said Roman to no one in particular."Kill them" he said to his goons.

As soon as he said this the girl at my side vanished in a burst of speed charging at was swinging her scythe with deadly precision and using the recoil from the gun in her scythe to turn and attack she finished off the last few Roman spoke up again.

"Those men truly were worth every penny"said Roman sarcastically wiping away a fake then raised his cane at little red, a little flap opening at the bottom and shot at her.I then appeared in front of the bullet and punched it using my semblance to harden my bullet then exploded in a blast of smoke, when the smoke finally cleared Roman was climbing a ladder to the roof of a building.I ran after him while Red was asking the shop keeper if she could go after we both made it to the roof Roman had gotten into a bullhead. I charged at him and jumped off the roof and landed at the cockpit, only to blown off by a large wall of I fell off I grabbed the ledge of the roof and Little Red helped me up as a lady with blonde hair , a white business shirt and black skirt came and started attacking the bullhead to.

When the fighting stopped the blonde lady didn't seem to happy about us being there,and took to the police station for interrogation.

( **Change pov)**

Onyx and Little Red were sitting at a table listening to the blonde lady speak.

"If it was up to me you would let out of here with a pat on the back" Little Red smiled at that ,"and a slap on the wrist" said the Blondie, Little Red got scared by that and hid behind Onyx, he just sat there unfazed by everything waiting for the man behind the door to enter.

The man entered when Little Red was back in her seat, man had plate a plate of cookies, that he set down in front of the two siting at the then took a seat in front of Little Red and started talking to her.

"Ruby Rose you have silver eyes" he said, she gave him a confused look and answered.

"Uh um yea" she answered

"So, tell me where did you learn to do this", he said motioning to the Blondie who showed them a video of them fighting.

"s-signal Academy", Ruby replied

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons in all of remnant" the man said.

"Well one teacher in particular, my uncle Qrow",replied Ruby.

"And what is an adorable young girl doing at a school to train warriors",said the man.

"Well I want to become a huntress",she replied.

"Well Ruby do you know who I'am", the man asked.

"Your Headmaster Ozpin headmaster at beacon", Ruby answered.

"Hello, so would you like to come to my school", Ozpin said.

"More than anything in the world", Ruby pleaded.

"And how about you young man,would like to come to my school",Ozpin asked.

"Is there BEDS provided"Onyx asked, Ozpin nodded, "Then im in"Onyx replied.

"Well then welcome to beacon I look forward to seeing you two there", said Ozpin.

 _ **Flight to Beacon**_

While taking a short nap Onyx was suddenly awoken by a loud squeal of excitement from Ruby's older sister Yang."Ahhhh I can't believe my little sis is going to beacon with me",Yang squealed while Hugging the life out of Ruby.

"P-please stop",Ruby choked out trying to get out of Yang's bear hug.

"I'm just so proud of you, you'r gonna be the bees knees at beacon"said Yang proudly while placing Ruby back on the floor.

"Well it wasn't just me Onyx got in early to", said Ruby trying to get the attention off her.

"Hey keep me out of this, I don't want the attention either",Onyx said tiredly having just woken from his nap.

"Well hello their Onyx",said Yang seductively looking the boy up and down.

"Stay away from him",Ruby whispered menacingly into Yang's ear.

"Awwww does my little sister have a little crush",said Yang teasingly, while Ruby just looks away blushing slightly.

Then all of a sudden people start crashing through the windows of the airship dressed in white and black uniforms with masks covering the top part of their were all holding weapons pointing at the people in the air then gathered everyone into the center of the ,Onyx,and they started talking asking a person to stand up.

"Onyx Slaine stand up with your hands on your head, for every 10 sec you don't stand up we will kill 2 students",said the leader of the group,motioning to his men who put their weapons to the back of 2 students' heads.

"Aww shit looks like they found me",said Onyx as he starts to stand up, but Ruby suddenly grab his wrist with pleading eyes telling him not to stand, but he just shakes his head and stands up.

"Good thank you for cooperating",the leader said then turned to his troops and said,"Kill everyone, grab the kid.

"Who said I was cooperating",said Onyx angrily as he ran at incredible speeds towards the men hitting the two men with the guns pointed at the students on the floor with his dual bladed scythe taking them out and then changed his weapon into a full scythe with the blades getting larger as it folds in on its then took to taking out everyone with guns as other students were getting out of there daze attacking the men leader was the last one left and Onyx kicked him out the window he came in.

The rest of the flight was relaxed and the tension was slowly fading then a kid barfed on Yang's shoes accidentally and the rest of the flight was Onyx and Ruby running away from yang.

 **Beacon Acadmey**

"So did you get that vomit off your shoe Yang",said Onyx as he watched boy vomited rush out of the airship to a trashcan.

"Yea I did but it still kinda smells",said Yang who was watching Ruby fan girl all over the other peoples' weapons."Hey Onyx watch my sister for me ,because Im leaving while shes distracted.",yelled Yang as ran away.

"Where is Yang, Onyx"Ruby Asked.

"She ran away while you distracted by the weapons-, like you are now."said Onyx as he facepalmed as Ruby got distracted she was in her weapons daze she didn't notice the luggage below her feet and tripped knocking the luggage all over the it all over the this really annoying looking girl walked over, and Onyx just sat down watch what happens and how Ruby deals with the problem.

The conversation had gone on for a little while ,but the annoying girl started shaking dust in Ruby's face wich caused her to sneeze causing both girls to go flying,Onyx jumped up and caught Ruby before any real damage was still alittle dazed from the explosion so Onyx just carried her to the assembly hall.

 **Onyx view**

When I finally got to the assembly hall Ruby had come out of her daze and was walkig with me.

"Onyx, Ruby over here I saved you guys a spot" Yang yelled at us , so we walked over, then Ruby was explaining what happened, when that same girl who said her name was Wiess started yelling again, and since I was tired of them fighting I grabbed the by the scruff of their shirts and dangled them 2.5ft off the floor and I have to admit it was pretty waching them squirm around trying to get out of my grib. Thats when Ozpin came up and spoke.

" please put the two girls I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

After I had put the girls down and Ozpin did his speech Glynda had to say something next."All first year students will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight tomarow you will do initiantion, be Professor Ozpin would like to see in his office.

"Welp see you guys later"I said as I walked to Ozpin's office, when I got there I knocked on his door and walked in.

"Ah thank you for coming, now I would like to ask why did the White Fang want you out of the all the other important people on the airship."ozpin asked.

"Well all I can say on that matter would probably be revenge"I said walking over to them and siting in the chair in front of Ozpin"

"Revenge, for what exactly"Ozpin asked.

"I'm sorry but that is classified",I responded.

Well what about here on your profile, it says that you served in the Atlesian military for 4 years ,but it says that you are 16 is this correct",Ozpin asked looking slightly confused,"Because the enlistment age is fifteen, that would mean you are either lying about your age or you joined 3 years early."

Well technically I joined at the age of 12"I said, Glynda had a surprised face and Ozpin just smiled knowingly.

"Well that explains a lot",said Ozpin ,"Oh and also please refrain from grabbing girls like that, now you are excused", ozpin said with a smile.

 **Ball Room third person**

"Ahhh it's like a gaint slumber party",screeched Yang.

"Yeah it is isn't it, but I don't think dad would like all the guys"said Ruby while wandering where Onyx was.

"Well I know I do",purred Yang while looking at all the guys flexing and showing she noticed Ruby looking at someone drooling slighty 'huh she must be looking at a weapon' Yang slowly looked to where Ruby was looking and to her suprise she was looking at a shirtless Onyx walking over here, and she also saw that Ruby wasn't the only one it looked like everyone was kinda staring.

"Hey girls did ya miss me",said Onyx when he finally walked over to Yang and Ruby.

"I know Ruby did she was staring at you and drooling when she saw you walk in",said Yang as she watched Ruby slowly blush.

"Well do you like what you-", said Onyx as he suddenly collapsed on the floor bleeding from his mouth, nose, eyes, and last things he heard were Yang and Ruby's screams and yelling for help, as he slowly blacked out.


	3. The Memories and Initiation

**The Memories and the Iniatation**

 **Onyx view,Onyx's Mind**

When I had collapsed I was confused.I have been sitting in my mind for 3 min, just doing as if my mind was awakening light started spreading through the darkness. When the flare of the light died down I looked at my suroundings cofused, I was looking at myself in one of those beds you see during surgeies.

After scanning my suroundings, I noticed a hole where my heart should be I peered in and there was no heart. After a few minutes of just looking horrified I heard loud footsteps of multipule people coming. I quickly hid behind a table, as I watched the people enter. They are wore surgeon scrubs. What caught my eye though was a big box that four of the surgeons carried.

When they made it over to me they opened the box and pulled out a heart looking thing, but it wasn't a heart at thing was red and it was pulsaing in gold aura. Once they had placed it in my chest the where my heart should be the pulsating aura spread over my body, but the aura looked different this time it was still gold but it was encompassed with a red hue around the aura started pulsating faster and faster.

At this point alarms were going off and the surgeons were trying to leave, but they didn't make it because they started screaming in pain and agony, while blood was pouring out of every orifices in the human I sat there watching this happen it looked like they're insides were being rip apart by an invisble force.

As their screams started dieing down being gurgled by thier blood, I noticed that my body, that was layed on the bed, didn't have a hole in its chest any more,and that the pulsating aura had this point the alarm had turned off and some armed guards came in and dragged my body out of the room.

As soon as my body left the room my vision went dark again, this time I woke up in beacon's infirmary laying in a hospital bed with a sleeping Ruby laying on his arm, but out of the corner of my eye I saw I saw Yang, the annoying girl from the front of the school and a girl that I hadn't seen before all sitting in chairs at the other side of the room.

At this point the girls noticed me stiring ,and came over and started questioning me.

"What happened to you one moment you were fine the next you were unconcios on the floor bleeding",Yang asked as she walked over quietly trying not to wake Ruby.

"I don't know what happened,it's never happened before", I responded while haveing an confused expression.

Now that the girls were closer to me, the black haired girl looked very familiar,as if i've seen her before.

At this point I also noticed the girl had recognised me."Excuse me, but do I know you", I asked her.

"Wait you don't reme-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Ozpin showed up and started talking,

"Ahh your awake, if you can I would like to speak with you about something"said Ozpin enthuesiastically.

"Sure thing professor, what is it you would like to talk about",I said suprised by Ozpin's tone.

"Well I was wandering since you missed the initiation, I thought that it would be a perfect chance to test out my new test for students in the coming years, you see I thought this initiation was to easy so I created a new one.",Said Ozpin ecstatic with his idea.

"You thought the initiation was to easy, we lost 3 people fighting the grim", said the three girls,practaclly also woke up ruby, who looked horiffied at Ozpin's Idea.

"Sure why not it sounds like fun", I replied to Ozpins.

"Great, meet me at the cliffside 5 hours from now, in till then rest up your going to need it",Ozpin said, with an insane smile.

As he walked out of the hospital room he started laghing crazily.

"Well that happened",I said nonchalantly, looking at the girls I noticed they were all looking at me scared as if I just signed my soul to the devil.

"Why did you accept his offer, you just signed your own death wish",Ruby said tears forming in her eyes as if she already saw me die.

I just looked at her and said"Well why do you think theres only a few wolf faunas alive, because we never back down from a challenge,thats also why when ever you meet one they are usually extremelly powerfull."

"Now if we are talking about me, can someone introduce the other lovely ladies in the room",I said.

"Oh yeah, this Blake and Wiess, they are my teamate on team RWBY",Ruby said proudly.

"Okay and I'm geussing your the leader since the team name is your name and your first iniatal is the first one in the name", I said.

"You would be guessing right then cause I'am team leader",said Ruby in a matter of fact around I noticed that wiess was not pleased about Ruby being leader.

"Well Ruby hate to tell you this but I would watch your back because you may have descent in the ranks",I said jokingly looking at Wiess.

 **'later that day at the cliff side'**

"Well Ozpin I'm here, where is this new test you spoke of",I said walking over to Ozpin.

"Well Onyx, see it's at the very heart of the forest, it's a temple like the last one but this ones alot bigger and more will be traveling through the temple with different obsticales in your way, as you get further in the challenges get inceasingly harder",said Ozpin as he smiled malichously.

"Now if you will just stand on that launch pad we will send you directly to the temple for your trial",said Ozpin.

I walked up to the launch pad and got ready to be flung through the air, I put on a smile and was launched to my trials.

After flying through the air for about 3 minutes I finally started my decesant into the emerald falling through the air I pulled out my scythe and transformed it into my larger scythe and used it grab onto trees, slowing my that I was still going to fast, I used my aura to harden my legs to keep them from breaking when I made impact with the ground.

As I look around at my suroundings I noticed that I was kneeling in a crater.'Huh must have landed harder than I thought'.Once I got out of the crater I saw a huge temple in front of me.

I started walking in when I heard a loud screech coming from the of a sudden a baby deathstalker came running at soon as it came into killing range I swung my scythe with so much force that it pierced the rough hide of the grimm while also piercing the ground below it.I watched as it disappeared into dust when an image of a girl running in front of me appeared and then disappeared, it was strange because I felt like I've seen her from somewhere.

As I entered the temple I came upon three doors each with a different first door had a Ruby encrested in it the second door had juniper berries and the third door had a cardinal.I remember Ruby saying that her team name was ruby so I went with the first door.

When I walked through the door way the doors closed and locked behind me, once i heard the click of the lock I heard the sound of cages falling open, and the growls and howls of beowolves.

I finaly came to another door with a beowolf head on it, and passed the door I could hear around 25 beowolves all running I opened the door they heard me and started surronding me.

When they finaly stopped moving around they started charging at me.I swung out my large one bladed scythe slamed it into the floor and started charging up my laser the first beowolf made it to me it evaporated into dust being struck by my laser beam kept shooting and I swung it around turning the beowolves to dust.


End file.
